


Wallflower Floored

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [385]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, High School Student Derek, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, School Dances, Valentine's Day referenced, everyone's in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/03/20: "familiar, hope, pony"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [385]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Wallflower Floored

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/03/20: "familiar, hope, pony"

The BHHS gymnasium may have been transformed into a ballroom for the Valentine’s Dance, but from the corner where Stiles lurked the sights were all too familiar:

Jackson prancing around like a circus pony while Lydia twirled in his arms.

Erica and Boyd close-dancing to a sultry rhythm all their own.

Isaac and Scott entering their second hour of conversation while trying to avoid eye-contact.

Derek Hale, shy smile on his lips, approaching Stiles.

Wait, _what?_

Derek Hale, basketball superstar, high school scholar and Stiles’s secret crush, was coming his way, with a smile.

Stiles really hoped he wasn’t hallucinating.


End file.
